Dragon Ball Z: The Saiyans
by Nickyjoet
Summary: Kakarrot was unlike any saiyan in history. He didn't kill without reason, and held dark secrets he kept from his companions. But when Freeza sends them to an ambush, Kakarrot and his saiyan companions will rise up against the tyrant and avenge their race.
1. Prologue

(**A/N**): I apologize ahead of time to my readers. My story "Still Meant to Be" is on hold as of now. I really want to travel into new areas with my DBZ fanfics, and my writing in general. Do not lose heart though, for I do intend to finish it someday in the near future, but for now I'd like to go into different genres and not just the main theme of romance.

Like with this new story, I'm going to try my hand at action/adventure along with a little dark storyline as well. I'm going to try and keep it as Dragon Ball as I possibly can, with the pun names and silly humor, but the overall story will be fairly dark, considering it's all about saiyans.

Again, I'm terribly sorry for the temporary cancelation of "Still Meant to Be" but I hope you enjoy this fan fiction as much or more than the "Meant to Be" fics.

Dragon Ball Z

The Saiyans

Prologue

Somewhere deep within the Northern Galaxy lay a planet inhabited by one of the most fierce warrior races in the entire galaxy, the saiyans. The saiyans were a belligerent bunch, employed by the tyrant Freeza to conquer worlds and sell them at a fitting price. They were all born with the tail of the monkey, which, during the full moon, absorbs seventeen-million zenos worth of bruits waves and transforms them into giant apes known as Oozaru. Their tails are also one of their greatest weaknesses. If squeezed, the saiyan will weaken and make for an easy defeat, that is, unless they sever their own tail, cutting their power slightly, but still freeing them from a humiliating loss. Some saiyans, however, have learned to overcome that weakness, making them seemingly invincible.

The tyrant, Freeza, hardly set foot on the saiyan planet, but when he did the saiyans stayed clear, except for the elite who acted as guards for the dictator, though most knew he did not need them. He always feigned kindness and sweetness, but he was a ruthless monster that, if crossed, would not even bat an eye before sending one to oblivion. While Freeza sat comfortably in realization he had the saiyan race firmly in his grasp, the rebellious King Vegeta was thinking much differently…

* * *

><p>The king paced his throne room, deep in thought, his royal red cape flowing behind him. Few other saiyans were there watching and waiting for him to speak, but the king just kept his pace, his hand on his goatee, rubbing his chin as he thought. Then he spoke.<p>

"Too long have we been under the reign of Freeza," his deep voice boomed, "and too long have we saiyans been sacrificed to fulfill his needs. We are a warrior race! We're not to be servants to a tyrant being such as Freeza and his wretched family! I feel we must rebel!"

The saiyans in the room gasped and swallowed hard. One spoke up.

"But sire," the saiyan began nervously, "He'll destroy us all, and surely his army greatly outnumbers us. Even if we may be stronger than most of his men, they still hold an unfair advantage."

King Vegeta thought this over, "You may be right. I think the best action is a surprise attack on his ship. It will be as if we are merely there for a meeting and then we will strike. We must prepare." The king growled, "We will have our day, and it will be soon!"

* * *

><p>The prince of saiyans was still a child, but a strong child, as strong as some of the adult saiyans. He was on a planet of formidable enemies, assigned by Freeza, of course, and he was barely damaged. His partner, an adult saiyan named Nappa, stood next to him, looking around at the dead beings of the planet, a smile plastered on his mustached face. He was pleased, but the prince, Vegeta, didn't need praise, he didn't need anything but battle.<p>

His little red cape clung to his armor and blew in the slight breeze of the planet. He looked to Nappa and nodded, "I do believe we are done here, should we head back to Lord Freeza?"

"I think perhaps we should clean the place up," Nappa said, thinking about Freeza's reaction to the dead bodies piled everywhere, "He won't be happy seeing this planet a mess."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, "I don't care if Freeza's unhappy, but fine, a little clean up might do me good." The saiyan prince turned to look at a pile of the dead, bug like creatures. He let out a small yell and extended a hand quickly, firing a blast of ki at the pile, disintegrating it. Soon, Nappa followed suit, helping the saiyan prince clean up, blasting corpse piles.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta walked with his men through Freeza's spaceship. They walked coolly as if it was just a routine meeting where the saiyans report their mission's completion, but their intentions were to take Freeza by surprise, outnumber him and take him down.<p>

Before they knew it they were at Freeza's door. The king took a moment to shake the nervousness from his bones before pressing the button that opened the door. As the door slid open, the king saw Freeza's two guards, Zarbon and Dodoria, who stood near to Freeza's chair. The two warriors noticed the king of saiyans and notified Freeza of their arrival. The king saw the shiny black horns of the small being known as Freeza, it seemed so unfitting that such a small creature had so much power and control.

"Ah, Vegeta," Freeza began politely, not turning in his chair, "You called for a meeting, what about? Is it about planet Tasba? Have you finally eradicated its inhabitants?"

King Vegeta noted the tone of Freeza's voice, almost as if the tyrant knew what was really going on here, but he dismissed it, he was here now, he knew what he must do.

"No! My men and I have come to remove you permanently from your throne!"

The room went silent, and then Freeza snickered as he got up from his throne to look at Vegeta, "Oh my, this is a surprise." Freeza stared at the king, and then tilted his head to look behind him, "What was that you said about your men and yourself? It seems that your men have gotten cold feet."

Vegeta stared hard at Freeza a moment before turning to regard his men. They stood at the doorway, fear obvious in their eyes, some shaking, and a few ran back down the corridor. Freeza's laugh had the king's fists trembling with rage.

* * *

><p>The saiyan child named Raditz was not as strong as most of the children his age, but he was formidable because of his ability to deceive. He was sent to small moon inhabited by green alien creatures that resembled humans, but their eyes were blood red and wore sophisticated armor. Raditz had taken out the entire race of beings; the only one of them keeping them from being extinct was the emperor of the moon. He was large and burly yet fast and skilled, he was outmatching Raditz quickly, but Raditz didn't give up.<p>

The emperor threw a punch, his large fist coming in fast at Raditz, but the saiyan child back flipped out of harm's way and as he landed back on his feet, launched himself at the large alien. He kicked the alien across the face and when he should have retreated to regain another advantage, he continued his onslaught with punches, trying to end the battle quick. The large alien's hand shot up and grabbed the child by his long, spiky black hair and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind from his lungs. The emperor laughed and slammed a foot down on Raditz's back, pushing down, threatening to snap the child's spine.

"W-wait!" Raditz stuttered painfully, "Please don't do this; I'm just a child, please!"

The emperor eased his foot, "A child who murdered my entire race before my eyes!"

Raditz's cheeks were now streaked with tears from his eyes, "Please, my king is ruthless, he sent me here to do this. If you let me go I'll leave here forever. I won't come back. I'm sorry!"

The emperor kept his foot on the child's spine a moment then lifted it, "Go then. Don't ever come back."

The emperor began walking away, and Raditz's face held a devious smile in realization that his fake pleading worked. He shot from the ground and landed on the green alien's shoulders. He quickly hooked his arms around the alien's head, one hand gripping the emperor's chin tightly, and the other hand on the top of his skull.

"I fooled you!" Raditz wailed with joy as he broke the emperor's neck with one quick movement of his arms. The emperor died before he hit the ground, and Raditz leapt off his shoulders, smiling in triumph.

* * *

><p>"You goddamn fools!" King Vegeta roared at his men and turned on Freeza, coming in with punches and kicks that could level the best of the saiyans, but Freeza was not a saiyan. Freeza merely tilted his head from side to side casually, easily dodging the king's punches and kicks. King Vegeta pulled back for a powerful punch, but Freeza came in with a powerful punch of his own, shattering the king's saiyan armor, and his ribs. Vegeta shrieked with agony, clutching his abdomen in pain.<p>

"Poor, poor King Vegeta," Freeza said sarcastically, "You had no idea what you were up against, did you?"

The king stayed silent, knowing he had just doomed his people.

"I was planning to eradicate the saiyans anyway," Freeza said, his tone now sinister and cold, "I did not know I would have to do it so soon…"

Freeza sent a kick at the kneeling saiyan's chin, breaking his neck in the process and sending him flying back to end up in a crumpled heap on the far wall. The saiyan men who had accompanied Vegeta to Freeza's throne stood at the doorway, staring at their dead king.

"Oh don't look so upset," Freeza cooed mockingly, "For you will see him soon enough in hell!" The tyrants arm came up and a large violet blast of energy escaped from his open palm to the saiyan at his doorway.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta had exiled his youngest son, Tarble, to a planet far away. Prince Tarble was a few years younger than prince Vegeta, but he was weak and did not share in the saiyan's warring ways. The king had found himself disgraced by his son, and sent him away, to never return.<p>

Tarble's pod slammed into the ground on its destined planet and he exited, still sniffling and sobbing after his father had banished him. He was still a very young child and didn't fully understand why he had been sent away. His brother Vegeta wasn't the nicest kid, but at least he had a small amount of respect for the weak saiyan child. So Tarble sniffled and silently vowed that he would train and try to get strong to please his brother.

Soon he was greeted by the inhabitants of the planet, small people who had heads shaped like horizontal grapes. They were friendly and took the saiyan child into their home, asking him questions about where he had come from.

* * *

><p>Bardock, a low class saiyan who was now strong enough to be an elite, had been given a gift, no, it was more a curse. He was granted foresight, to see the future of his planet. Soon, very soon, Freeza would attack planet Vegeta and destroy it, killing all but a few saiyans. He thought of his two sons, Raditz, who still out on a mission, and Kakarrot, who was born the day before, and was already sent to a far away planet on his first mission. He needed to stop Freeza, but none of the saiyans believed him so he went on his own. He flew high into the sky toward Freeza's nearing ship. He was mentally and physically prepared, until he saw soldiers pouring out of the ship to meet him. He didn't care though, he was going to continue his flight and take Freeza head on.<p>

He went through scores of Freeza's men, screaming for the tyrant coward to show himself, which he soon did.

Freeza exited his ship, riding in his bulbous flying machine, and he did not look happy. "Freeza, we've been under your control too long! I will end this right now!" Bardock brought a hand out to the side, blue energy swirling around it.

Freeza glared and lifted a finger, a small orange spot of energy forming.

Bardock grinned confidently, "That's right, Freeza. You're about to die, right now!" Bardock flung his arm forward, the blue energy ball rocketing toward Freeza, but the tyrant began cackling manically, the orange ball of energy above his finger now growing larger and larger and larger. The saiyan's blue energy ball hit Freeza's supernova and dissipated. Bardock's eyes widened in horror as the giant orange globe began its descent toward Bardock and Freeza's men. Bardock knew there was no point in trying to run, Freeza would get him anyway, he was enveloped by the supernova as it made its way to the planet below.

As the great ball of orange energy hit the planet's crust, driving deeper to the core, Freeza laughed and laughed, enjoying the spectacle as if it were a firework show. Freeza entered his ship, still giggling as planet Vegeta crumbled in on itself and exploded, leaving nothing but dust and debris floating in space where the planet once was.

* * *

><p>The pod crashed into a beautiful, green forest somewhere in a mountainous region of the planet Earth. The pod opened and the alien air rushed in to greet the naked saiyan baby in the pod. The baby, Kakarrot, began crying hard, his wailing echoing through the forest, which was heard by an old martial artist who had been traveling through the woods.<p>

The old man found the pod with the baby in it after following the crying. He smiled and looked down into the pod at the crying child.

"Well if it isn't a little baby," the old man said with a tender voice, "I don't think you're from around here are you?"

He picked the baby up and smiled, but the child glared and his small leg shot forward, smashing his foot into the old man's nose. The martial artist was trained well and took the hit.

"Well you're a strong one!" the old man laughed, "I'll take you in until we can find out where you're from."

The old man brought the baby back to his house and tried to raise it, but around the age of four, Kakarrot was outside with the old man one night, and the full moon appeared. The saiyan child transformed into the mighty oozaru and trampled the old man. Finally free of the old man, when Kakarrot awoke the next morning, he decided to go about his mission.

Years went by and one by one he was taking out the humans. In a desert region he met a young teenager with a flying pet cat. Kakarrot disposed of them after a grueling battle. He came across a young girl with blue hair. Kakarrot went to attack her, but her quick thinking kicked in and she offered to show him her panties in exchange for her life, but the saiyan child would not have it, so instead she told him about the magical dragon balls she was hunting and about the radar she was using to find them. Kakarrot was intrigued by the wish granting balls, so he killed the girl and took the two balls she had with her and the radar. He remembered the man he had lived with for a while had a strange sphere with stars in it, just like the girl had. He found it and went on his way to find the rest of the things. He killed many on his quest, a rabbit man, a huge fat man and his daughter who lived in castle on top of a flaming mountain, an old geezer who lived on an island was killed when Goku transformed into the oozaru, a stupid pig who terrorized a village and, of course, all the villagers and finally a blue creature and his minions, whom held the last of the balls.

Luckily the blue creature was so stupid, he told Kakarrot that he could never wish on the dragon balls if he didn't know the incantation, so the saiyan boy beat it out of him before destroying him. Kakarrot now looked at all seven balls, he didn't know what he could wish for, immortality never crossed his mind, being only a child, instead he wished for immense power, but when he summoned the dragon and wished, the dragon refused to grant it, saying it was beyond his power. Kakarrot was irate, but it didn't stop him, he wished for knowledge of places he could attain great strength, and the dragon obliged, giving the saiyan knowledge of Master Karin.

Kakarrot found the cat and after a humbling battle with the cat master, he began to train with Karin. The cat thought to train this boy so he knew the error of his ways, but Kakarrot wouldn't see it. One night, Kakarrot snooped around the tower and found a cup sitting on top of a jug, curious, the saiyan opened the jug and saw the liquid within. It smelled strange, but something about it made him even more curious, perhaps it was the power of the dragon telling him that this was how he could attain great strength. He dipped the cup into the liquid and took it all in one gulp. He dropped the cup and screamed, the liquid burning his throat, his body on fire. He screamed and yelled through the night, Karin finally awaking to hear the boy's cries, fearing he had found the poison that would draw out your hidden potential. Finally, as the sun rose, Kakarrot felt the power swell within him and he sat up, looking down at his hands, feeling powerful, more powerful than he had ever been. He killed the cat master and continued his killing spree.

He eventually wiped out most of the humans, and sat, resting by a fire he had prepared. He was much older now, eighteen years of age. He had wiped out entire armies, and cities of people, even the strange king. He had a few more places to go, but he needed to rest. Suddenly, a harsh wind blew in and before him appeared a green man, or monster with antennae. He wore white robes, with a kanji symbol on his chest, embedded in a circle. The being claimed he was the guardian of the planet and that he did not approve of what the saiyan boy was doing. Kakarrot only laughed and tried to fight, but the elderly guardian was angry and easily defeated Kakarrot, but the green man was not finished with the saiyan. He took the saiyan to his lookout and already had the seven dragon balls scattered across the floor. He told the dragon to show the saiyan his past, and what had happened. The dragon did so and showed Kakarrot the destruction of his planet, how his father had died all because of the mercilessness of the tyrant Freeza. The guardian of earth knew what the boy was seeing, for he had asked the divine Kaio-sama about it, and the god of the northern galaxy was happy to answer his questions about the saiyans and all that had happened.

Kakarrot was in tears by the time the visions were complete, he had been doing all this for the being that had killed his entire race? Kakarrot was devastated. He vowed never to kill without reason again.

Five years later, however, his brother, Raditz, came to earth, and took Kakarrot away, not before he and his little brother ended the human race. Kakarrot didn't want to do it, but after meeting another saiyan, and his family at that, he needed to impress them, and deep within he knew this was wrong, but the blood running through his veins told him that this was fun and that this is what he was meant for, and he couldn't change that. He was a saiyan, after all.

(**A/C**) I do apologize if Kakarrot's back story was a little rushed, but I didn't want to make the prologue too long. I hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Kakarrot's Fight

**(A/N):** Sorry about the two week delay. Crazy family stuff happened so I never really got the chance to write my story, and I honestly didn't feel like it, but everything is better now so I'll be trying to update weekly, but I'm not making promises! So please enjoy this chapter, and I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.

Chapter 1

Kakarrot's Fight

It had been a few years and Kakarrot was adjusting to saiyan life, though he still detested killing those that did not deserve it. He only got along with his brother, Raditz, because they were at least siblings, and as such, they had a limited amount of respect for the other. Out of the whole group, though, Kakarrot despised Vegeta, the prince. He was arrogant, cocky and killed just because he could. Vegeta's partner, Nappa, was just like the saiyan prince, but he merely followed orders, because he knew Vegeta could end his life just as easily as Freeza could. Kakarrot wasn't threatened, though; he knew that Vegeta needed the remaining saiyans alive.

The saiyans were on a large, green planet with a strange alien name, but its name translated to something like "jungle planet". The planet, as the name suggested, was full of thick, lush jungles that were filled with wonderful creatures and horrible monsters. Large cities filled with skyscrapers were scattered throughout the planet, where business and trade were done. The largest city, which you could see from space, also worked as a port for travelers, so they called the city "The Port". The space port consisted of a large building with landing pads of all sorts branched off of it for many different kinds of space vehicles, like different sizes of pods and ships.

The city itself was huge, full of stores, entertainment and office buildings, an ideal spot to have for the port of the planet. The saiyans, as well, were stopped there on a break from their duties. The four of them, Kakarrot, Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa, were staying at the largest building on the planet; it towered over the other buildings in the city.

Kakarrot stood at the window to his room, looking out at the city, the flying vehicles and the occasional flying animal zipping by. He let his tail move about easily behind him as he watched the city life from his window, not really seeing the point in wrapping it around his waist at the moment. His mind was deep in thought. He thought about his promise to the guardian of earth, how he'd never kill without reason again. He couldn't keep his promise fully; he had to kill without reason, because his companions demanded it and he secretly enjoyed the killings, but after what the dragon god made him see, how could he? It was his saiyan blood, he knew, and he knew that he'd soon give into the urges and become just like them.

Kakarrot grimaced and sighed, coming to the conclusion that if he does become like his saiyan brethren then there was nothing he could do about it. He moved away from the window when Raditz came into the room, speaking to him.

"Well, Kakarrot, we have a few days off," Raditz said, "and Nappa talked Vegeta into going to a bar at the edge of the city, you're coming right?"

Kakarrot was silent for a moment then nodded with a smile, "Of course, I could use a drink or two."

His tail wrapped around his waist as he walked with his older brother out of the room to meet up with the other two saiyans.

* * *

><p>The bar was pretty impressive, to Kakarrot at least. It was large with television screens placed all along the circular counter by the bartender, wedged inside of the tables and mounted along the walls. Some strange sport was playing on the televisions, some alien creatures knocking a ball around a court using clubs of some sort. Tables and booths were seen throughout both the ground and second level of the bar and an assortment of aliens were scattered about, mingling and drinking their beverages. The place was dimly lit, giving it a comfortable feel, though the strange buzzing music made one feel less than comfortable.<p>

Kakarrot followed the saiyans deeper into the bar, passing women wearing revealing clothing that made lewd noises at the saiyans and purred weirdly. Kakarrot ignored them, knowing they were up to no good, yet hoped Vegeta didn't hear them, otherwise he might lose his temper and the bar would be history. They went up the stairs to the second level and got a table next to the railing overlooking the ground level. Vegeta had a look of disgust on his face, surely he felt this place was below him, but Kakarrot ignored the arrogant prince, he was going to try and have a little fun while he was here.

Nappa ordered up a round of drinks and when their alcoholic beverages arrived the drinking and storytelling began. Nappa recalled a battle between himself and a large giant on some ice planet in another system. He told how he fought hard and nearly lost before the planet's full moon surfaced, allowing the saiyan to transform into the Oozaru and take out the giant easily. Kakarrot and Raditz laughed and joked with Nappa, but Vegeta was indifferent, as usual.

Nappa went to say something else when his eyes met with that of a green man, with antennae, wearing a black, open sleeved coat, and white wrap around his neck. The bald saiyan frowned as he looked upon the man, "What're you looking at, slug?"

Kakarrot turned his attention to the man and froze a moment. The green man looked familiar. He remembered meeting a similar being on earth, the guardian of the planet. He remembered how powerful the guardian had been, having taken him out with ease. He thought he should warn Nappa, but didn't, hoping the being would overpower the arrogant saiyan.

The green man still stared at Nappa sternly, "I was merely taking interest in your story." He said in a deep, monotonous voice.

Vegeta turned to regard the man and his eyes went wide for a moment, then snickered, "Well, well, well, a namekian," he laughed then, "a little far away from home, aren't we?"

The namekian grimaced, "I was exiled from Namek."

"Care to tell us why?"

The namekian stayed quiet, turning his head away.

"You were so interested in my partner's story, but you won't grace us with one of your own?"

The namekian sighed and looked at Vegeta coldly, "I was exiled from Namek because I was unlike my peaceful brethren. I fought to kill, I stole from my neighbors, I…"

He was cut off by Vegeta's mocking laughter, "Oh my! You stole and you killed! You're just dastardly, aren't you?"

"Trust me, saiyan," the namekian warned, "It is unwise to mock me."

"Please," Nappa joined in, "Kakarrot could take you out, and he's the weakest of us all." Nappa pointed to the young saiyan with the wild, black hair.

Kakarrot kicked himself, _great, now I'm caught in this_.

The namekian stood up, "If you wish to gamble the life of your own companion, then I am happy to take it from him."

Raditz turned to Kakarrot, "Go on! Teach the slug a lesson!"

Kakarrot groaned, and even though he knew that these "namekians" were powerful, he wanted a battle. So without question he got up to face the namekian stranger.

The namekian glared at him, "We fight outside the city."

Kakarrot nodded, "Agreed."

The two leapt over the railing, which got a frightened reaction from those who saw, but the two were both skilled fighters and landed lightly on the ground floor, leaving the building. The saiyans laughed and continued to drink, they'd check on Kakarrot soon, but one patron of the bar was a little intrigued and went after the retreating fighters immediately after they had left.\

* * *

><p>They were just outside of the city, where there was a rocky region before the thick jungles of the planet started. It was unimpressive; three large boulders decorated the area, and small rocks and pebbles made up the rest of it.<p>

The namekian stretched his limbs, but Kakarrot did not, he just watched the namekian's pre-battle rituals in amusement.

"Stop stretching, and let's fight," Kakarrot said with a smile, "I would like to get back to my drink."

The namekian smirked and stood straight, removing his sleeveless coat, dropping it to the floor. He tightened the red belt around his white pants and crouched into fighting position. "Patience is something you saiyan should learn."

Kakarrot dropped into a fighting position of his own, "Not my kind of thing, sorry."

The namek smiled and launched forward with a yell, his arm back behind him, readying for a strike. His speed was immense as he approached the surprised Kakarrot, but the saiyan was trained and ready. The open palm punch shot forward and Kakarrot dodged, but the arm slid across his face, which gave the saiyan the opportunity to wrap his arm around the limb of the namekian and throw him to the side. The namekian went flying, but caught himself in mid air, stopping. Light energy exploded around him and he shot forward, the energy trailing behind him as he went at the saiyan again.

Kakarrot powered up, his white colored aura dancing around him wildly. He then stood straight and extended his hand toward the namekian and shot a violet beam of energy at him. The slug dodged, veering to his left and continued his flight, but the saiyan kept the beams coming, making the namekian dodge and move around the area, always keeping him away from the saiyan. Angry, the namekian seemed to disappear from sight, leaving Kakarrot confused before he felt a terrible pain in his back as he flew forward, slamming face first into one of the large boulders. He propped himself up, nose bleeding a little. The boulder was cracked where his face had hit and his skull throbbed. He whipped his head around to view the namekian who stood calmly thirty feet away.

"Well, saiyan," the namekian called, "Are you ready to give up?"

Kakarrot laughed and stood up, rubbing the blood off his upper lip from his nose, "You think I'm done? This fight's just started"

Kakarrot roared and ran forward quickly, sprinting the thirty feet in an instant, throwing punches and launching kicks that hit home, driving the namekian back. In desperation, the namek let out a kiai shout, that sent a wave of ki in front of him, knocking the saiyan back a little, making Kakarrot lose his footing, but not fall to the ground, though it gave the green man the opportunity to attack that he took happily. He went in and kicked Kakarrot in the gut, making the saiyan hunch over, then kneed the saiyan on the chin, sending Kakarrot back upward, the namekian then brought his arm back, charging energy in his palm before throwing it forward and sending the energy ball forward into Kakarrot's gut, sending him flying backwards where the energy ball exploded, smoke clouding the area.

The namekian went to laugh, but from the smoke shot an angry Kakarrot, who came in furiously and sent quick punches and kicks that could barely be seen by normal eyes. The saiyan pounded the namekian in the face, sending blood droplets in every which direction. The namek managed to lift his legs up under the saiyan and kick out, sending Kakarrot flying upward. The namek opened his mouth wide and a beam of yellow energy shot up toward the saiyan. Kakarrot was too close, so he crossed his arms in front of him, taking the blast with an X-block. Kakarrot felt the sting of the blast, but it was nothing he hadn't felt before. He levitated in the air and brought his hands back; his arms bent on either side, and then shot an endless volley of energy blasts down the namekian, making small craters in the ground and hitting the namekian hard. The saiyan ended the volley and looked down at the namek; he stood on the ground, his skin burnt and battered. He struggled to look up at the saiyan, letting out a laugh of defeat.

"Well, you've beaten me," the namekian laughed again and fell back, giving into the pain.

Kakarrot landed on the ground next to the namek and stood over him, "So, Nappa was right then, even the weakest of us could have beaten you."

The namek shook his head lightly, grimacing in pain as he did, "No, you are not the weakest of the group. I can sense power levels, and I can tell you are more formidable than at least one of them, the long haired one."

Kakarrot was shocked, he could sense ki? Kakarrot knew there were races who could do that, but never thought he'd encounter one that could, but he was also shocked that the namek had said he was more powerful than Raditz, "I really can't be that much powerful than him."

"You are," the namek said, "you are unlike the others, I believe, like right now. You haven't killed me."

Kakarrot made a face at that. It was true, if it had been any of the other saiyans in the group, they would have killed the namekian. "Keep going on like this and see how long you last."

The namekian laid there for a moment, then looked back at Kakarrot, "I think I can make it now." He slowly got up, grunting in pain, his limbs shivering as he struggled to get up. "You are a unique saiyan," the namekian said as he finally stood fully, "I'm honored to have battled you, disregarding the way it happened. Your arrogant friend has a loud mouth."

Kakarrot felt inclined to defend the burly saiyan, but didn't, knowing that he felt the same way. "You're awfully noble to have been kicked off your planet," Kakarrot stated after a bit.

The namekian was quiet a moment, "I could say you're awful nice to be a saiyan, but I know that some things are complicated. Past is past, and it affects us differently, saiyan."

It struck Kakarrot at how perceptive the namekian was, but he kept the stubbornness of saiyans, "Get out of my sight, green man, before I decide to kill you."

"As you wish, saiyan." The namekian laughed and flew off into the city, most likely to seek a medical chamber.

Kakarrot went to leave when he heard the sound of pebbles being kicked, as if someone had slipped on them. He turned quickly, just in time to see a blue tail zip behind one of the large boulders. Kakarrot lifted himself into the air, gently floating to the top of the boulder and peeked down over it to see a dark blue haired cat girl, wearing a tan jacket that was worn open to show her red bra, metal wrist bands, black belt that held up white pants and black boots. She looked frightened, like she had almost been caught.

"Well," Kakarrot started, "Look what I've caught snooping around."

The cat girl's ear twitched and she looked up at him, her yellow eyes wide. Kakarrot leapt off the boulder and landed in front of her. "What are you doing out here?"

The girl swallowed hard, "I saw you and the namekian leave the bar together," she began nervously, "I'd never seen a saiyan or a namekian fight before, so I just wanted to come see it."

Kakarrot eyed the girl, and she looked back for a moment her lips curling into an innocent, feline smile. "I see." Kakarrot finally said.

"So, um," the girl trailed off, biting her lip and looking away a moment before looking back, her eyes glistening, "I'm from Cat Planet, and, well, I've been stuck here for weeks, I was shot out of the sky by some really mean guys, and now I can't go back to my planet. Do you think you and your saiyan friends could take me back?" She smiled wide and hopefully.

Kakarrot didn't look too pleased, "You think I'm stupid?" he asked, "You watched the fight to see who won so you could ask the winner to help you get back to your planet and possibly beat up the so called 'mean guys' who shot you from the sky."

The girl blanched, "Okay, so yes, I may have had my own motives, but I really was interested to see the fight." Her eyebrows were lowered, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Fine," Kakarrot said, "I could use another fight before we leave this planet. You can stay at my place until we leave. I hope this will be worth my time."

The cat girl cheered and ran around the saiyan happily and even hugged him tightly, but Kakarrot immediately peeled her off of him, "Don't do that again," he warned, though his cheeks were red with a blush.

"Okay," she said, "sorry!"

As the two walked, Kakarrot turned to her, "So what do I call you?"

"I'm Calico," she said, then using a deep mocking voice she asked, "So what do I call _you_?"

"Kakarrot."

"Okay, Kakarrot," she said and started bobbing her head from side to side, as if dancing to some music that only she could hear, "Thank you for helping me out."

"Like I said, I hope it's worth my time."

Kakarrot suddenly had the feeling that this cat girl, Calico, was going to be a pain in his side in the future.

**(A/N): **Well, how was it? I hope you all don't mind the original character I put in. Since the entire story is about saiyans, who are evil and pretty serious guys, I figured a female, humorous, sexy catgirl would lighten things up and make for some fun in between the serious parts. I'm so happy!


	3. Kakarrot's Cat Girl

Chapter 2

Kakarrot's Cat Girl

She looked around the large condo curiously, a large feline smile on her face as she moved about. Calico had never seen an apartment this big, it had two bedrooms, a large living area, a shiny kitchen and dining room area, and one bathroom. She wondered how much Kakarrot had to pay for this place. She moved to the large window in the living area and pressed herself against it, looking over the city. She was so high up! She got a little scared when she saw the streets below and stumbled back, falling to her rump. Kakarrot came up to the side of her and laughed.

"Scared of heights?" he asked mockingly.

"No!" she argued stubbornly, "I just lost my balance!"

"Sure," Kakarrot laughed again.

Calico stood up and brushed off her pants, huffing then walking away, her tail swaying behind her. She plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms, looking at Kakarrot. The saiyan shook his head, _this woman acts like a child_. He sat on the floor across from her, cross-legged, staring at her. She just looked at him curiously.

"So," Kakarrot began, "What were you doing leaving your planet? And who shot you down and why?"

Calico looked at him and sighed, "Do I have to answer you?"

"You do if you want my help."

"Fine," she sighed and leaned forward to look Kakarrot in the eyes, "I'm kind of a smuggler," she said tentatively, "There are tribes that live out in the jungle, and I bring in large amounts of food and medicine for them, but there are high profile gangsters who control the amount of supplies these poor tribes get. It's sick what they do!" Calico looked angry, her tail swerving back and forth behind her agitatedly, "So my people supply me with loads of medicine and food and I make my journey to this planet to help the tribes survive. But on this most recent journey, someone from the gang got wind of me, and when I got here they were ready and shot me out of the sky, I could have died, but I was able to escape my pod before it crashed. So I've been making it with the cash I have, but it's running out. That's why I needed help off this planet."

Kakarrot couldn't help but admire this girl. He was impressed that this one girl put herself in danger just to help some poor, unfortunate tribe people. Kakarrot decided he should help her. Hell, perhaps these gangsters would give him a good fight.

"I will help you," Kakarrot said to Calico, "I will fight these gangsters while you help the tribe people."

Calico's eyes widened and glistened, her smile widened with happiness, "Oh thank you, Kakarrot! If the gangsters are gone, then the tribe people will get a regular supply of goods without it be controlled and limited!

"You know…" Calico began softly, "I've heard terrible stories about you saiyans. That you work for some evil tyrant named Freeza, who makes you kill the inhabitants of planets and sell them to other races. But you saiyans really aren't that bad, huh?"

Calico's smile disappeared when she noted the forlorn look on Kakarrot's face.

"No, Calico. My people are evil. We do work for Freeza, we do kill the inhabitants of planets, and we do sell the planets to races for high prices. We are battle hungry monsters."

Calico looked at him a moment, then spoke, "But you're not like that. Why?"

Kakarrot looked at her, his eyes serious, eyes that she knew held secrets, "I'd much rather just drop the subject. Just know that what you've heard about the saiyans is true."

Calico nodded and curled up on the couch, "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Kakarrot glared at her, "I'm positive."

"Okay, but I'm only curious."

The two were silent a moment, Calico just lying on the couch comfortably, and Kakarrot just sat on the floor. Finally Kakarrot stood up, looking at Calico.

"I think I'm going to sleep," he said and motioned to the window where it was already getting dark, "You may use the other bedroom whenever you feel you should sleep."

Calico sat up and looked at him curiously, something she seemed to be doing often, "Why are you going to bed so early?"

"Because I'm tired," Kakarrot said irritably, getting more impatient with this girl. Before she could say anything else Kakarrot turned and left the living area, entering his dim bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Well okay," she called after him, "Nighty, night, Kakarrot!" Calico giggled and curled up on the couch again.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kakarrot awoke to the smell of food being cooked, which was a very welcome smell. He stretched as he got out of bed, yawning and groaning. He was naked at the moment and nearly went out the door when he remembered Calico was in the other room cooking, so he squeezed into his black saiyan briefs that he wore under his armor, they were tight, but at least he would be fairly decent. He left the room then, heading to the kitchen area.<p>

He walked into his kitchen, only to see Calico naked, wearing only an apron, cooking fish in a pan, with eggs and some vegetables. She turned with a smile on her face, "Morning Kakarrot, I'm making breakfast!"

Kakarrot eyed the girl, "I can see that…" he made sure to keep eye contact, "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Huh?" she turned and looked at the saiyan curiously, and then her ear twitched, "Oh! I'm washing my clothes right now. My extra outfits got taken out in the crash so I have to continuously wash the same outfit. You don't think I've been going around smelly and dirty for the weeks I've been here, do you?"

Kakarrot marveled at how uncaring this girl was. She was not shy about herself at all to be naked and walking freely about his condo.

"I guess not." The saiyan replied and sat down, trying not to look in the direction of the cat girl cooking breakfast.

Kakarrot drummed his fingers on the metal table top, waiting semi-patiently for breakfast to be ready. He turned to look out the kitchen window at the city and noticed the sky was still hazy with red and orange hues of early morning. Sky cars flew by, as did large passenger vessels that were most likely taking early morning travelers to their jobs. How many people were on their way to work on planet Vegeta when Freeza destroyed it? Kakarrot shook his head and growled under his breath. He could never enjoy the sights without thinking about Freeza and what he did. He could hardly stand it; working for a tyrant who had destroyed his entire race, knowing that even if he refused to work for him that he'd be killed along with his saiyan companions. He had to keep what he knew from the rest of the saiyans, for their sake and for his own.

"Kakarrot!" Calico screamed.

The saiyan whipped about to look at the girl who stood by the table, hands on her hips.

"I told you, like… five times already that breakfast was done!"

Kakarrot looked at the table and saw a plate with a pile of cooked fish, with eggs and vegetables on the side. He had been too busy looking out the window, daydreaming, and didn't hear her. He looked back up at her, "Oh, thanks. I must not have heard."

"I made you extra, because I know you men have large appeti…" she paused when she saw that Kakarrot was already nearly done with the fish, eating furiously and hungrily. Calico shook her head with a sigh, sat down across from him and delicately ate her own meal.

After the meal, Calico washed the dishes and Kakarrot went to clean up and put his armor on. Calico was really happy that she finally found someone to help her end the reign of the gangsters over the tribe people. She giggled happily as she washed a plate, thinking about how wonderful it would be after the gangsters of the planet were stopped and the people of the tribes were able to thrive again with new supplies of food and medicine.

Calico giggled and spun around as she put the last plate into the drainer, humming a light tune happily as she made her way to the laundry room. The washer and the dryer were two holes in the wall with circular glass doors on each; obviously the machines were implanted there. On the floor were round laundry baskets that never really got used, because Kakarrot only wore his armor, he didn't really have his own casual set of clothes, and even Calico only had the one outfit she wore since she was shot out of the sky. She lightly stepped across the floor to the drying machine, opened it up, and grabbed her clothes from the dryer. They were warm, they must have just finished drying a minute or so ago. She let her clothes hang from the dryer a bit as she stripped off her apron, folded it up nicely and set it on the floor. She then began to dress into her outfit, squeezing into her red bra and other undergarment before putting on her pants and tan jacket. She slipped on her socks and did some stretches, trying to get used to the clingy material after the drying. Now all she had to do was put on her belt, metal wristbands and her black boots and her look would be complete. She had already scrubbed her boots clean from the grime and dirt of the planet, and her wristbands weren't that dirty to begin with, so she was good to go!

* * *

><p>Kakarrot walked with Calico through the halls of the building he was staying in. She had only briefly seen parts of the building while they were heading to Kakarrot's place, so the saiyan thought he'd take her around to see more of it. They passed a room that Calico had to see. She ran up to the glass door, looked in and saw a huge pool. It was bean shaped and was large enough to fit probably everyone on the first two floors of the building. As a cat girl, she may be stereotyped to hate water, but she could quickly prove that false. Her tail swished behind her as she saw the pool, a feline smile on her face as she looked on it.<p>

"Fan of the water?" Kakarrot asked with a smile.

"Yes, back on my planet, in my home city, we have a large lake in the middle of it. I always swim in it when I get the chance!" Calico said and smiled wide, her tail still swaying behind her happily.

A voice came from behind the two of them, "So Kakarrot," the voice of Raditz said, "Was this your 'company' for the night?"

Kakarrot turned around, nervousness clear on his face. He choked on words. How would Raditz react when he found out he had promised to help this girl? "Well…" Kakarrot began to explain, but Calico jumped up to look at the long haired saiyan.

"Wow!" she gaped, "You're a saiyan too, huh? I saw you at the bar with Kakarrot yesterday. But to answer your question, I am Calico, and Kakarrot agreed to…" She noticed Kakarrot giving her a look that clearly said "Don't you dare finish that sentence".

Raditz dismissed the girl with a look and turned his attention back to Kakarrot, "You never came back after you left with the namekian; we thought we'd lost you. So did you kill the namekian?"

"Well no…" Kakarrot started, "but…"

"What?" Raditz nearly screamed, "Why didn't you kill him?"

Kakarrot glared, "Because he didn't deserve to be killed!"

Raditz's eyes widened, "What the hell is that? He didn't deserve to be killed?"

Kakarrot stayed silent, kicking himself for not keeping his mouth shut. Calico noticed and didn't like it, but also knew how dangerous saiyans were and did not want to get between them.

"What is the matter with you? Ever since I picked you up on Earth you've been so distant and passive. You hardly do what you're told when Freeza gives us a mission, and you don't act like a saiyan should. I never mention it only because you are my brother, but, Kakarrot, how much longer will I have to cover for your ass?"

Kakarrot looked away, saying nothing, not even gracing his brother with an answer.

Raditz growled, "And what about this girl?" he asked with a thumb pointed in Calico's direction, "If she was not to lay with, then what is she doing with you?"

Kakarrot sighed and looked his brother in the eyes, "I agreed to help her."

Raditz's eyes went wide again, "You what? What did you agree to do?"

Calico looked to Kakarrot, "Kakarrot, you don't have to…"

He cut her off, "I agreed to help her defeat a high profile gang on this planet. There are a lot of them, and I figured," he planted a smile on his face, "That it may satisfy my saiyan urge to fight and kill."

Raditz put on a smile of his own, "I see! Well, I'm sorry for reprimanding you, I seem to have doubted you before I got the chance to see your true motives behind all this." He leaned in and whispered into Kakarrot's ear, cupping his hand over his mouth so the cat girl couldn't hear, "I bet she'll do whatever you want once you've shown her how powerful you are."

Raditz laughed and gave his brother a slap on the shoulder before walking down the hall calling back to his brother as he went, "Continue on, dear brother! And hopefully the gang of this world will be enough to satisfy you."

Kakarrot barely dodged that bullet, and at least he felt relief now that Raditz was off his back, but if what his brother said was true, about him noticing Kakarrot's passive attitude, then how long would it be before Vegeta or Nappa caught on to it? He looked to Calico, who looked a bit worried. What about her, what would the other saiyans do to her if they found out what Kakarrot was really doing for her?

"Kakarrot," Calico said softly, "I'm sorry that I'm getting you into trouble. I can find someone else if…"

"No," the saiyan said, "I already told him that I was just taking out the gang for you. He only thinks I'm doing it because I want to kill…"

Kakarrot was silent then, an off look on his face. He actually _did _want to kill them to satisfy his saiyan battle lust, but he also wanted to help this girl who was so brave in the face of danger.

"I know you do want to kill them," Calico said, "But think of it as a win/win. You get your fight, and I get to continue my mission without being hassled anymore."

Kakarrot gave a nod and the girl only smiled at him before suggesting the continue the tour of the building.

**(A/N): **I'm feeling like this chapter was pretty weak, but I still like it. It shows that Kakarrot is much different from what others might see Kakarrot like, kinda like how Salagir wrote him in the Multiverse fan comic. I wanted a character that wouldn't rip off that, and still stay the hero of the story, yet still be much different from Son Goku. I hope that's okay though. You may think Calico is a silly side character, which she will be, but I promise you that she will serve a purpose eventually!


End file.
